paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall's Uncommon Head Cold
Rocky: What should we look at now, pups? (A ladybug lands on Zuma's right paw) Zuma: Hey dudes I think I know what we should look at next Skye: Whoa look it's a ladybug Rubble: Don't move Zuma it'll fly away, shhh careful.... Skye: Slowly...... Chase: Easy now.... Rocky: All right Zuma put your right paw under the microscope Skye: Oh gross Zuma: Let me see Whoa that's cosmic All right ya big bug I'm gonna saddle break you, dude They don't call me Zuma the bronco bug buster for nothing Big Bug: (Growling Ferociously) Zuma: Here we go again (Grunting) Easy boy easy Whoa! (Panting) Ta-da! Chase: (on megaphone) Welcome rodeo fans to the greatest wild west bug busting competition you'll ever see Our first contestant riding the meanest bronco bug of this size of the real grand, Galloping Zuma! Zuma: Whoa Whoa wooooooohoooooooo! Marshall: (sneezes) CRASH!!!!! Ryder: I heard a crashing sound is everypup all right? Chase: Yes, Ryder Marshall: I'm not fee....fee...(sneezes again) Feeling very well Ryder: Oh, you're feeling hot, Marshall I'm going to check your temperature now Marshall, keep your mouth closed over the thermometer Marshall: Okay..... Chase: He has been sneezing a lot today Skye: What if he doesn't get better? Ryder: Don't worry, Skye No job is too big no pup is too small (presses a button on his pup pad and the pups' collars light up Paw Patrol to the lookout Pups: Ryder needs us Marshall: (sneezes as he walks to the elevator) (The other pups run to the elevator as Marshall who is the last one does a loud sneeze that knocks the other pups over) All Pups: Marshall!!!! Marshall: Sorry (sneezes and walks to the elevator) The elevator takes the pups up to the Lookout as the pups change into their uniforms behind the Paw Patrol sign and go up to the top of the Lookout one by one the pups jump into place but Marshall Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! (Marshall then walks up and sneezes) Ryder: Okay, Paw Patrol, very bad news Marshall has a cold All Pups: (gasping) (Marshall sneezes) Ryder: This job may take the whole Paw Patrol so Paw Patrol is on a roll Skye: Ryder, what about Marshall? Ryder: Marshall is going to have to have a rest Marshall: WHAT?!!! I don't want to rest I want play with everypuppy Ryder: Sorry Marshall, can't play while you're sick Marshall: Aw Ryder: Back to your pup house Marshall: Fine (Scene cuts to Marshall in his pup house all sick) Ryder: So Marshall you have the temperature of 103 Rocky: Will Marshall be all right? Ryder: If he gets some rest he will Chase: How is rest gonna help him get better, Ryder sir? Ryder: Well rest helps Marshall use his energy to battle his uncommon head cold, while his body makes white blood cells to fight of his germs Rocky and Skye: Germs? Ryder: Uh huh they're like tiny little insects All Pups: Insects? Inside out? Chase: Yucko Skye: OMG Ewwwwwwwww! Ryder: It's not as bad as the chicken pox. The body's natural defense mechanism can fight them off if you rest and take care of yourself Rocky: Gosh...... Chase: Wow.......... Skye: Boy, that's weird...... Rubble: Gee whiz.......... Ryder: Now you pups try to be silent and let Marshall get some rest. I'll be back to check in a little while Marshall: Don't worry about it pups. My natural defense um......whatchamacallit? Can take care of everything Skye: I don't know, Marshall. If there is plenty as you are, you could be in very big trouble Marshall: Gosh I never thought about that (sneezes again) Chase: There must be something we can do to help Marshall fight off the germs Rocky: Hey I know! Remember how Zuma said the microscope make things look little when you look inside this end? Rubble: So what? Rocky: So all we need to do is to go into this side of the microscope, and we'll be tiny and little when we come out the other side Skye: Yeah, Rocky? Rocky: That way we can go inside Marshall and help fight off his Germans Skye: That's germs, Rocky Rocky: That's what I said, Skye There's no time to waste Skye, Rubble you stay right here and take good care of Marshall Skye: All right, Rocky Zuma: Rocky, what are you looking for, dude? Rocky: This one we can use it like a road map Zuma: Yeah right but how can we get around once we're inside Marshall's body Rubble: I know! I know! Follow me Rocky: Come on, follow Rubble Zuma: Rubble, where are you? Rocky: He disappeared Rubble: I found a spaceship Rocky: That's perfect, Rubble. This will work great! Come on, let's go Chase: Hey, where do we get into Marshall body since we're so tiny and little? Zuma: There's only one place I know. His right ear All Pups: Huh? What? Skye: Are you sure about this, Zuma? Zuma: Of course, Skye Marshall: (chuckling) Hey that's cold (sneezes again) Rocky: All right, pups let's do it. All right, here we go Skye: Gosh...... Rubble: Ooooooooh........ Chase: Isn't this a wonderful adventure we're taking, Rocky? Rocky: Of course it's wonderful, Chase. See anything on the periscope, Zuma? Zuma: Oh my gosh there's something out there all right. Oh no it's.......it's RED ASTEROIDS!!!!! Chase: What? Let me see. Zuma, those aren't red asteroids. They're blood cells Zuma: Whoa. I thought I was a goner Rocky: What's our heading, navigator Zuma? Zuma: Give me one single minute........um.....I think we're heading uh.......we're headed for uh.....Marshall's head uh...... I think Rocky: Oh brother..... (The pups hear a thumping sound) Chase: What's that thumping sound? Rocky: Gosh, Chase. I think I'm feeling my heart beating Chase: Oh, Rocky, my heart's beating for you too Rocky: (gulps nervously) Zuma: That's not Rocky's heart. Look! Rocky: Gosh, we're going into Marshall's heart Zuma: Whoa, far out. We can hear Marshall's heart Rocky: I wonder if he can hear us Zuma: Of course..... (Get Well Soon Music Playing in Background) (singing) Are you sick and tired of being in bed? Rocky: (singing) Feeling lousy from your toes to your head? Chase: (singing) If your tongue gets fuzzy and the polka dots are beginning to spread All Pups: Don't worry about it (singing) You're gonna get well soon you're on your way your body's work 23 hours a day you can carry the pressure becoming the price. You're gonna get well soon Rocky: (singing) The doctor said it might be the flu Zuma: (singing) You got the fever of 101 Rocky: (singing) If your heart beats funny and your nose is runny too All Pups: Don't worry about it (singing) You're gonna get well soon you're on your way your body's work 23 hours a day you carry the pressure becoming the price. You're gonna get well soon Rocky: (singing) Forgiving harmony Marshall: Huh? Chase: (singing) Heart keeps thumping Zuma: (singing) Your blood keeps pumping Rocky: (singing) To help you breathe All Pups: (singing) Help you get well. You're gonna get well soon you're on your way your body's work 23 hours a day, quick as a wink you'll be back on your feet, you're gonna get well soon get well get well get well soon Marshall: Yeah right..... Zuma: All right..... Marshall: (Sighs and groans) (Slurps and groans) Rubble: You're almost feeling great Skye: Hang in there, Marshall. Chase and the pups won't let you down Rocky: We're inside Marshall's lungs now. Any sign of the germs yet, Zuma? Zuma: No...... Rocky: Wait one single minute, there they are, germs, dead ahead!!!!!! I see them! All Pups: Wow! Chase: They're headed this way Zuma: Battle stations, aooga! aooga! Rocky: Zuma, move the torpedo! Zuma: Oh, hey! Vitamin C torpedo loaded and ready, sir Rocky: Fire! Germ #1: Vitamin C-ney! Germ #2: Let's get out of here! Germ #3: Come on, put on your anti-vitamin masks! Germ #4: All right, you germs, spread out! Rocky: They're still coming! Chase: Oh no! What are we going to do? Zuma: Hurry, load another torpedo, Rocky Rocky: Okay...... Zuma: Whoa, wait one minute, dude Rocky: Ready......... Fire! Zuma: (gurgling and screaming) Rocky: Gosh, I didn't know we had any screaming torpedoes Chase: That wasn't a torpedo. That was Zuma Rocky: What? We got to rescue him! Chase: Not till somebody rescue us! All Germs: (growling and pounding) Marshall: (Groans) I'm feeling terrible............ Skye: Poor Marshall........ Rubble: You must be feeling terrible..... Marshall: (continues groaning) Zuma: Hello? Rocky, Chase? Where are you? Whoa, this must be Marshall's brain. Wow, mental pictures. I remember those things. Oh dear, that's the time I stole Marshall's dog toy (knock on door) Hehe, he'll never remember that one again. Hehehehehe Chase: Zuma, what are you doing?! You don't go erasing people's memories like that! Zuma: Yeah, I know... but I had already sold that for $45 to Katie. Might as well throw away that one memory Rocky: You two can chat later, GERMS TO OUR RIGHT!!! Chase: Fire antibody guns! Rocky, you're aiming! Marshall: (still in his pup house) Ow... my head hurts badly. I can't sleep Ryder: (brings a television over) Here, Marshall. Why don't you watch some television? Marshall: Okay (Ryder turns on the television Marshall then proceeds to watch "I Love Lucy" until things settle down internally) Rocky: Wait, what-- Pups, I think our escapades inside Marshall's headspace could have caused a headache Zuma: English, please Rocky: Marshall's head hurts Zuma: Ah Chase: But look! The germs are somehow distracted by 1950s television shows! We found these icky things' weakness! Flank and fire! (The battle begins) Rocky: Take this! (throws undrown books at the germs) Germs: Ouch! Zuma: Crash! Baboomba! (steers the ship and bumps into the germs) Germs: Ouchie! Chase: Yeah! (howls) Germs: Oh yeah? Take this! (throws inkballs at the spaceship) Rocky: Oof! Chase: Bubblebrains! Germs: (gasp) They called us bubblebrains! (Rocky gets out of the spaceship, approaches the germs and starts beating them up) Germs: Ouch! (pow!) (pow!) (pow!) (pow!) Germs: Ouch! Ouch! (get defeated) NOOOOOO! (melts away) (The battle ends) Chase: Hooray! (howls) Zuma: Yeah! (barks) Rocky: Victory! (barks happily) (battle ends) (Chase and the pups get out of Marshall's body) (Everypuppy gets out of the submarine and turns back in their normal sizes) Marshall: Hmmm, my head doesn't hurt anymore. Might as well go back to sleep now (The next morning Marshall feels as if he never got sick in the first place) Rocky: Now I hope I won't have to go through that! Zuma: Me too Chase: Me three (Everypuppy else agrees) THE END Category:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall